


How wonderful to be alive... But why does it always hurt?

by QueenOfAce



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: And also regular missions, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Partners to Lovers, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAce/pseuds/QueenOfAce
Summary: To his surprise, it wasn't Sage who appeared, but her, the person who almost killed him. Flashes of what had happened came through his head again: surprise, pain and a shortness of breath followed by cruel words and torture. She opened her eyes wide when she saw the blood dripping and tried to say something, but Sova was even more agitated until Viper pushed him back onto the bed and he felt all his muscles aching again.
Relationships: Sova/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 14





	How wonderful to be alive... But why does it always hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... I'm a soviper shipper and english is not my first language. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and please comment below what you guys think!

The mission almost took him down, had it not been for Phoenix chasing the other Jett, they would have had serious problems. For now everything was cloudy and the only thing he could focus on was Sage's voice saying that he couldn't close his eyes, she said something on the radio to someone and that's what he remembers before the darkness.  
When he woke up, Sova was exhausted. Looking up he noticed a green liquid attached to his vein and it terrified him so much he pulled out the needle, making enough noise for someone to come and find out. To his surprise, it wasn't Sage who appeared, but her, the person who almost killed him. Flashes of what had happened came through his head again: surprise, pain and a shortness of breath followed by cruel words and torture. She opened her eyes wide when she saw the blood dripping and tried to say something, but Sova was even more agitated until Viper pushed him back onto the bed and he felt all his muscles aching again.

\- I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me ...

\- I do. Be quiet or the antidote won't work and don't worry ... I didn't take it personally.

The enemy Viper was horrible and seemed to have some kind of personal vendetta against him. She knew exactly what to say to hurt and that was something that scared him more than the poisons. Gradually he analyzed the events and tried to retrace his steps to understand how everything escalated so fast. It soothed him, even more with the pills .Viper left on the table. There was a soup on top of it, and it only got his attention after the agent left. When he tasted it he felt the familiar flavor of Sage's cooking. She made the best soups there, and for a moment Sova decided to relax. It didn't take long for him to sleep again after that and when he woke up, this time he didn't seem to have been through anything. Finally he was able to move without pain and return to duty. He went to his room, took a shower and went straight to the Captain. To show that he was well and it would take a lot more to end him.

\- You won't be going on a mission anytime soon, Sova.

\- I have nothing else, I guarantee. They took good care of me.

Brimstone looked at the archer suspiciously. Maybe he didn't know who actually saved his life, but for now he would have to deal with his worst nightmare if he really wanted to come back. The training would be precisely to avoid the mistakes made. Brim signaled him to get ready and return in the afternoon for training.

\- You're fit for trainning, archer. Just train.

Brim spoke while dismissing him. Arguing would get you nowhere, so he just made his way to the equipment room and took out his bow. Omen teleported to his side holding the owl drone and asked how it felt when he first breathed the poison. That was a good question, something Omen always questioned when someone came into contact with either the acid or the toxic cloud. Secretly, Sova thought this was an experiment by the scientist to learn how to increase the effects of her liquids. Still, he replied:

\- Strangely, at first you feel nothing. But blurred vision and loss of consciousness begin after you advance. I don't know how she calculated it but it was strangely effective and almost killed me.

\- It's impressive, but don't let yourself be fooled again.

And in a second Omen was gone. When he finished his kit he turned to see a somewhat concerned Sage next to a strangely animated Killjoy. They accompanied him on the way to the cafeteria and commented on his return so quickly. Sova thanked Sage for his care while he was away and KJ protested, but the monk's gaze shut her up and they didn't mention it any more. Upon arriving he was received by Phoenix who promptly apologized:

\- Sorry, man. I should have stepped back instead of chasing the other Jett ... I was just about to stop her.

\- You did what you should have done, Phoenix. And I'm happy to be here.

They ate and talked together about what had happened. Gradually other agents gathered around and commented on what they would have done in his place.

\- I would've blown up all that gas. A grenade and BOOM, it's over for the other Viper.

\- And so you would have died together. It is so much easier to use the items in your favor, such as my alarmbot or my turret for example.

The two got lost in the technology discussions and Sage approached him. The two liked each other very much, understood each other as if they were old friends or even siblings. Sage was kind and protective, something Sova knew how difficult and important it was these days.

\- You should take it easy, Sova. You didn't even wake up and is already going to the field... I don't know if this is good.

\- I'm fine, Sage.

\- Your head is far away, my friend.

Indeed it was. The last mission made him feel like a easy prey, mere bait. Sova always thought of seeing the good in people, even the other versions of the agents, but if he crossed paths with that Viper again he was sure he would have no mercy. Like the other Sova, her psychological games confused him and it disturbed his calm mind. Sage knew he was tormented and didn't want to force any discussion. She accompanied him in his routine together with Skye that wanted to know if he was okay, the two healers said that everything was in order physically and that he needed to calm down for the training. In the blink of an eye the afternoon had come.

Words were not exchanged, but a chill went up on Sova's back when he walked over to the Range and realized that the other agents were watching. Raze was sitting on some stacked boxes with Jett talking animatedly. Phoenix played with a fireball in his hands next to them and asked KJ to sit beside him. On the other side were the most mysterious agents: Reyna, Cypher and Omen. The three just exchanged glances and continued to whisper. Sage went over to listen to Brim's conversation next to Breach ... He was giving instructions to ... her.  
Sure. Right off the bat, the person who almost killed you: classic Brimstone method, he did it with Phoenix and Jett, Killjoy and Sage, so why wouldn't he do it with him and Viper? She even looked irritated and a little anxious. The way she gestured with her hands gave it away. When the captain's voice came close, he concluded:

\- Okay, Viper. We're going to do Venice, but I don't want you to go easy on him.

Venice had not been the city he fell. He was in a busy Tokyo within the Kingdom area. But the simulation was programmed ASCENT - NIGHT and he still didn't knew why. Viper seemed nervous when she turned towards him, he tried not to show any emotion and pretended to fix one of his arrows.

\- Are you sure you can handle it? If you can't, Breach will take my place.

There was an attempt to show concern. If it weren't for the defiant tone he might have reconsidered, but his babushka didn't create any cowards and so he took a deep breath and told them to proceed. He had a crowd in his favor, before they closed the training ground you could hear the sound of the younger cheering and if he heard it right, even Cypher and Reyna spoke words of encouragement. Sova positioned herself on the market and waited for the signal.

XXX

Viper liked Venice. In another life, she would have taken a vacation in the place, perhaps walking with her family through the streets and seeing the artists in the middle of the church square. What did she become? And how could her reflection do something as stupid as not making sure that Sova had really died? There was a reason for him to be there, something that she couldn't quite understand yet but would soon find out. Not that she didn't like the archer, on the contrary, he was one of the only ones who didn't irritate her and genuinely understood her space. They didn't usually talk outside of training and missions, even though they sometimes discussed who would lose in the 2x2 matches that Brim scheduled weekly. They never fell into this scenario together, but watching the other agents was a pastime that she, Brim, Sova and Cypher shared in a select group of gamblers.  
Despite the few interactions, it was a surprise to find that Sova had fallen on the field for the other one. He was not an easy prey, he was never careless and was always attentive to enemy movements. And Viper, well, she wasn't a person to make mistakes, nor was she known for pity. If her opponent was really in a position to return, maybe afterwards she should exchange a few words about what happened.  
She went to the front of the tunnels and waited for the signal.

The recon bolt almost discovers her, but she hid behind a large box before it. Viper hated the fishy smell of the place and walking on the wall she stopped before the entrance and went over her strategy. Quickly her curtain was placed taking in the view of the market and she entered the Bomb, but to her surprise Sova was already waiting behind the canoe. While trying to run the other way, a shock dart hit the ground in front of her so she threw her poison orb on the ground to make room and threw one of the acids from her belt while Sova retreated. When her toxins ran out she was on her way to the other site and Sova cursed himself internally for letting this happen. Without thinking twice he ran through the SPAWN and heard the sound of the bomb being activated. As he tried to take a step the garden access door started to close and he knew what was coming next, took his time to walk to the garden window and noticed that it was broken, thought he heard a noise on his right and shot another recon bolt that detected nothing. The bomb started to beep louder and he decided it was better to go faster. He turned to the BOMB corridor and froze  
when facing a Shorty pointed in the middle of his forehead. Viper had come around the ramp while he waited for the recon, she didn't even bother to look at him and pulled the trigger. The simulator hung up.

-You need to focus.

She said leaving for the arsenal to replace her items. No one else said anything, however, there was an aura of concern in the air. He was trying, another oversight would cost him dearly and when he started to take his Marshal he changed his mind. Reviewing strategies and adapting was something he would have to do to avoid falling into the snake's bite. The Hunter's Fury was not fully charged and he knew it would take a few more seconds for the two of them to enter with full force. He caught a Vandal knowing that his opponent would go for a Phantom. Viper needed to be agile to place the bomb, if she wanted to make the most of her Toxic Cloud. This time he positioned himself in front of the courtyard and just waited without even shooting the arrow.  
The snake did not expect this, but was quick to throw the poison orb right at Sova's feet and run on the catwalk straight into the garden. The archer, hearing her footsteps, used his shock dart, which made her stop and go down the stairs as quickly as possible without making a noise by going to the tunnels and entering the Bomb. Sova waited for her to plant the Spike to make sure she wouldn't leave, but he swallowed hard when he heard the gas rising and the cloud taking shape.  
Walking around and thinking about how to get in, he listened very carefully for any hint of movement and threw a recon bolt right in the center of the cloud.  
Bingo. He took his bow and shouted:

\- NOWHERE TO RUN!

And one of the lightning hit her hard. He jumped into the cloud and heard very close on the left:

\- Welcome to my world.

Feeling the acid from the snake bite, he took two steps back, getting a little disoriented and with blurred vision. He shot into the void, trying to hit it but failing. His senses diminished as time passed, so he realized that his mistake was being to hunt the predator. He followed the noise of the spike and pretended to start disarming, Viper appeared shooting but Sova was already waiting. The crosshair was slightly lowered thinking that the archer was disarming and even though she hit three shots, Sova's aim was over her head and it only took one bullet to win. Almost out of breath and with very impaired vision, he shot her in the head and quickly defused the spike. The simulator stopped.

The two looked at each other. Sova knew from the few interactions they had that Viper hated to lose. She didn't open her mouth but in her eyes a fire lit up, the screams of encouragement to him seemed to make her face burn even more and as she walked back to the arsenal he felt like he was a dead man. For some reason it cheered him up even more, knowing that he was in shape always made him happy even though his babushka repudiated any sign of pride.  
He picked up his old friend, carefully appreciating how much the Operator fit in his arms and testing the drone before starting. He positioned himself in the garden and waited.  
On the other side was an incredulous and angry Viper. Trying to concentrate and understand Sova's last move. He was not the type to be exposed to danger like that, and so she didn't think about this possibility. She analyzed the options she had, trying to get into the archer's head and deciding how to proceed. Then she walked to the catwalk and waited for her prey.

The drone detected her and Sova smiled, walking silently towards the catwalk while Viper was still with the locator. He adjusted her sights and kept looking through the scope, but a wall of toxins went up and he heard her running to the market. Trying to run with an Operator was an art, because at any moment you would have to pull the gun to aim straight at the target. It was great for open situations and terrible for when they close the door in your face and you need to knock it down, luckily he had a Sheriff and with five shots he managed to stop the engine with the door in half. The spike was already on the floor, he went down the stairs and found the place empty. He checked the whole place and ran to disarm.  
Viper, upon hearing the noise, activated her orb and threw two poison tubes causing the backwash to hit the stairs again. He couldn't see where the poison had fallen from and as soon as he retreated out of the Bomb Site he found an Operator aimed at him. The shot caught only his shoulder, at the last second he managed to move, another one and he was dead. Soon he stepped back further and positioned himself behind a wall that was on the opposite side of the tunnels with a few barrels and took his bow. The spike beeped faster. In order for it to work, he needed to take her attention away and knowing that she was aimed at him, he threw a recon bolt. Viper didn't move. Then he pulled out a shock dart and stepped forward to retreat shortly afterwards. Still, she was standing there, just waiting.  
Sova then threw his sheriff in the air and waited for the shot, then aimed and fired, hitting her arm in full. He ran to defuse the bomb and this time went all the way. When the shot arrived it was too late and the spike had been disarmed. The simulator stopped. All the other agents were celebrating. Brimstone went to him:

\- Not bad. Viper will be pissed all week.

\- Maybe ... I think she didn't expect me to jump into the toxic cloud.

\- Nobody expected, you crazy suicidal man! But it was effective, at least ...

\- Does that mean I'm released, Captain?

\- Your routine may return to normal, Sova, but if you are fit for the missions... I'm not the one to say it.

\- Who, then?

\- For your bad luck she just left. In addition to chemistry, Viper also has a psychiatric degree or psychology... something like that.

Great. It was all he needed. He would speak to her after celebrating the return with the other agents. Everyone had something to say, Sage was concerned by the example given to the less careful agents (AKA Phoenix and Jett) and Breach told him that only a king of strategy would be capable of something like this. Raze and Killjoy were very interested in the recordings and asked him to go to their respectives labs when he could. Reyna pretended to be angry saying that she lost a bet to Omen and Sova was surprised that Omen took his side. He went to his quarters and took another shower, noticing a scar near the rib that hadn't been there before (he would have to talk to the healers about it) and went back to the cafeteria. The place was filled with a lot of food for the return of the archer, there was also balloons hanging in the most weird places (thanks to Jett), and confetti flying all over the place (Raze and KJ's work). It felt good to be loved and Sova had a good story with almost everyone there. Almost everyone.  
Viper's approval was essential for him to return to duty, so, a little annoyed (because he knew he might be bothering) he went to her lab with a piece of cake that Raze made.

The laboratory was white with some green tiles on the walls, divided in two parts, one almost an office and the other completely dangerous and toxic with chemicals properly organized on the shelves and some experiments in progress. The "office" had books of all kinds and a table with a computer, notebooks and books spread out with pencils marking important parts for research. There were rare occasions when Viper was without her combat uniform or her day-to-day uniform that consisted of a lab coat, a green turtleneck shirt and black high-waisted pants. Today she was without her lab coat, sunk at her desk and focused on the computer. She hated being interrupted, especially after a defeat. On a mission that went wrong, Viper spent a week without leaving the laboratory eating only when no one else was around until Omen stopped and convinced her to leave. It took him two hours to finally get her out, but when she left, her green eyes met the archer's and asked them not to say anything. That's because Reyna was beside him and was going to make a comment but Sova stopped her. Getting the message.

He hoped that this time she would understand too. But her eyes didn't even bother to get up when he knocked on the door.

-You won't be returning to missions anytime soon, Agent.

Her impersonality was impressive.

\- I brought cake.

\- Thanks. You still can't ...

\- I got the message, Viper.

His voice came out harsh. The scientist finally turned her attention to him, who promptly added:

\- But I would like to know why.

The archer placed the piece of cake on the desk and crossed his arms, waiting. Viper looked back at him, deciding whether she would finish him off at once or if she would let him suffer slowly until she died of curiosity. She almost chose the second, due to Sova's audacity. Nobody came into her laboratory and hindered her service for nothing, the worst part is that she was not as bothered as she should be, nor did she want to answer him since her head was almost exploding from thinking about the last few days.

\- Because you just killed yourself three times in training, exposing you to unnecessary danger that could cause the team to be dead or worst : detained.

\- But did I, or did I not fulfill the mission?

\- Sit down.

He obeyed. Not wanting to risk being suspended forever. From the way she sat up in the chair he would get scolded.

\- When Brimstone decided to recruit you I doubted your ability ...

\- Thanks.

\- Your ability to go all the way. You're extremely talented, Sova, and very generous as well. You are fully aware of your limits and know that Sage's powers go to some extent.

\- But ...?

\- But after what I saw today, a completely different and inconsequential side of you can harm the other agents on mission.

Sova understood that. Maybe not on the next mission, but he knew he was able to return soon! Viper needed to see this, needed to know that it was not just playing agressive and getting killed.

\- Viper, if I am to die on duty I will die on duty.

\- I know. 

\- So you killed me, big deal! In a 1v1 situation I did what was necessary and won.

\- You didn't won, in a real life scenario, after killing you I would plant the spike again.

\- It wasn't a real life scenario!

\- Yes, but it could be. And if it was...

\- I would be dead, got it, but I survived you once.

\- That's debatable.

\- Then why I'm still here?

\- I DON'T KNOW!

The scientist tapped the table and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath while trying to calm down, Sova waited, finally understanding what was going on.

\- You also want to know, that's why you took care of me, the last few days.

\- Yes.

It was difficult to get anything out of her. Viper hated showing feelings and at that moment, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Sova shouldn't be there, he shouldn't be alive and, as much as she hated to admit that she made mistakes, when it happened she certainly spoke loudly about it. It was not an error, nor an act of pity.

\- Let me help, please.

The voice came out as a wisper. When she looked up to him, she was convinced. Sova was an excellent strategist (despite having committed suicide three times in a row in the last training) he knew how to fight and analyze the enemy. There was also the fact that he was the other part of the incident.

\- No one can know, at least not yet.

\- You have my word.

\- Unfortunately I won't be able to release you anytime soon, but I can convince Brimstone that you're in a "trial".

\- But I'm on trial... am I not?

\- Sure. Come back here tommorow after dinner, we will discuss more about what to do.

She turned her attention back to the computer and he got up to leave. Maybe he wasn't ready for the battlefield but at least he would be useful. At the laboratory door he turned to the scientist and was surprised to find her staring at him.

\- Thanks. For letting me at least do something.

Her green eyes blinked, somewhat disoriented, and then coming back to sense, they rolled in a tone of irritation.

\- Stop it. People may think that I have a heart.

He smiled and left, trying to understand if the expression was genuine or if the smile was purely malicious on her part. Anyway, he was looking forward to the post-dinner meeting.

Neither Sova nor Viper was prepared for what was to come ...

**Author's Note:**

> I have some headcanons about Valorant, I'm including on this fic so... feel free to ask me.
> 
> My tumblr is @lemonqueenie
> 
> Goodbye


End file.
